


Spring

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec loves spring, it's his favourite season and Magnus can't disagree with that.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Spring

‘’There,‘’ said Alec proudly and glanced at the plants. Magnus and Alec were on Magnus’ balcony… planting things. In fact, there were planting flowers, creating their own mini garden and Alec took in a deep breath.  _ Ah, indeed, the spring was in full start and he was loving it.  _ Spring had to be his favourite season - winter was too cold, summer was too hot. And fall was just too gloomy - the weather was shit usually. But spring was just perfect. The plants started blooming - it was truly beautiful and that year he wanted him and Magnus to do something special for the start of spring - starting their own mini garden was the way to go and Magnus managed to buy all sorts of different flowers. Just in a few weeks and their garden was going to be looking quite lovely. Alec took in a deep breath and then rubbed his palms together. 

‘’Look at them, our babies,’’ said Magnus and then sighed happily. So far it was literally just pots filled with dirt, but Alec chuckled and then nodded because yep, their babies were going to soon grow up and he bit his lip. It was going to be lovely sight soon to be seen right there on their balcony. Magnus thought that he needed to add in a bit of  _ green _ into his life, so he agreed with Alec’s suggestion of their own garden. All of their neighbours were going to be jealous, especially because Magnus knew of a spell or two that was going to make their flowers  _ even prettier, just magical! _

‘’Soon they’ll be all grown up,’’ teased Alec and Magnus felt his hands itching. It was going to be painfully slow before their babies were going to show themselves out ot the world and he bit his lip.  _ Maybe he could use his magic to make a few of them grow already.  _ Not all of them, but just a few and he placed his hands behind his back and then snapped his finger, making a tulip suddenly pop up and Alec glanced at his boyfriend. ‘’Magnus, I thought we agreed, no magic!’’ said Alec, but was laughing along.

‘’I know, I know, but I can’t wait that long,’’ whined Magnus and then smiled happily. ‘’Just this one, please let me have this one, it’s so pretty,’’ said Magnus and Alec just shook his head, but then nodded. How could he say no? Magnus smiled happily and then looked at the pretty tulip.  _ He was going to make sure that that one was going to be lasting for a very long time.  _ Combined with his magic and a few potions the tulip was never going to wilt away. ‘’I’ll name her Gloria,’’ said Magnus.

‘’You’re naming the tulip?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’But of course, darling, each and every one of our babies is going to get a name,’’ said Magnus seriously and Alec was silently laughing.  _ Right, they were going to name the flowers.  _ Then again that was probably something that Magnus would do, yes, name the flowers. Seemed normal for him and Alec just chuckled and then shook his head.  _ Adorable, adorable.  _ Biting into his lip, Alec just sighed happily and then decided to give in.

‘’Very well,’’ said Alec and then rubbed the back of his head. ‘’You can name the flowers,’’ he said and Magnus clasped his hands.  _ Lovely, because he already had a few names picked out and he couldn’t wait to share them with Alec.  _ Maybe it sounded a bit dramatic, but he was really excited about this whole thing. The flowers were going to be the first thing that he and Alec would be bringing something up, raising it…  _ yes, okay, maybe Magnus thought too much of these flowers, but still!  _ He was really excited about it and he just chuckled. 

“All of our neighbours are going to be so jealous,” said Magnus and then rubbed his hands together, feeling mischievous a little bit and Alec chuckled.  _ Already about that?  _ “Especially Karen,” he said and Alec started laughing because yes, their neighbour Karen was very annoying and was always showing off about things, especially about her plants. But Magnus was meaning to go back at her even if it meant cheating (using magic). When she would see their pretty flowers her jaw was going to drop to the floor and she was going to be picking it up for  _ days _ to come. Oh, it was going to be marvellous.

“Does it really matter?” asked Alec with a chuckle and Magnus nodded, giving Alec a very serious look.

“Yes, yes it does - especially in this case,” said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. “Ah, they’re going to be magnificent,” said Magnus and Alec just snorted again, but he couldn’t deny it. They were a power couple indeed, so they were of course going to bring up the most pretty flowers out there.  _ Okay, Magnus’ competitive side was starting to rub off on him as well.  _ Alec was very competitive as well, but not when it came to plants - or that was what he thought! 

“I love spring,” said Alec happily and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, it’s lovely isn’t it? When it’s all blooming, it’s just breathtaking,” said Magnus and then placed his hand over his chest. “Which reminds me, we should visit Japan. It’s  _ hanami _ time and it would be so romantic. Us, in the park and watching cherry blossoms, what do you say?” asked Magnus because he was very excited about that. He wanted to show it to Alec because it was truly stunning and Alec was already on the same page.

“Yes, please,” said Alec. 

“Amazing,” said Magnus and then bit his lip. “Yeah, spring really is gorgeous,” said Magnus and stepped closer to Alec, who wrapped his arms around him as he stepped behind and then just placed his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder and took in a deep breath. Yep, he couldn’t disagree with that. 


End file.
